CADE Songfics
by Miss. Missunderstood37
Summary: Just some Cade songfics! will only do requests so review or PM me!
1. I Dont Want this Night to End

**I love this song. If you don't know the song, I suggest that you listen to it.**

_**Luke Bryan- I Don't Want this Night to End**_

_**JADE**_

__Cat and I walked out to my car after school. I helped her into my black pick-up truck and closed the door. I ran around to the driver's side and hoped in. I put my seat belt on and made sure that Cat had hers on. Cat reached over and took my hand.

"You ready to go?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yep! All of my stuff is already in your car!" Cat pointed to the back seat of my truck. Our bags were already packed for our little weekend trip to the Las Vegas. This was going to be fun, I can tell. I booked us a hotel and its just going to be us for three days.

I turned onto the highway and we began our long trip. About 30 minutes into the drive, Cat pulled at my arm and I turned the music down.

"Jadey, I have to go pee." I looked over at her to see if she was serious.

"But Cat, you just went 30 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry! But I can't help it!" I rolled my eyes and pulled over to a gas station. I walked in with her and went to buy snacks. I picked up a bag of chips for me and a bag of candy for Cat. I paid for the food and Cat came out of the bathroom. We got back into my truck and I gave her the candy I got her. She squealed and beamed at me. I continued driving and it was starting to get dark. The sun was setting and I put my arm around her.

"Oh I love this song! Cat said and turned the radio up. I rolled down the windows and let the wing mess up our hair. I watched as my beautiful girlfriend get ready to sing along. I sang along too;

"_Girl, I know I don't know you.  
>But your pretty little eyes so blue,<br>Are pulling me in like the moon on your skin.  
>I'm so glad you trusted me, this light up on this dusty sea.<br>And let your hair down, and get outta town._

_Got the stars comin' out,  
>Over my moon.<br>And all I know now.  
>Is it's going good."<em>

Cat sang that part. I guess it's going to be like a duet!

"_You got your hands up,  
>You're rocking in my truck.<br>You got the radio on,  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<br>You're looking so damn hot.  
>And I don't know what road we're on,<br>Or where we've been from starrin' at you.  
>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end."<em>

That was my part, and I had to admit, it was so true. Cat looks breathtaking with the wind blowing through her hair. I never want this night to end!

"_Gonna cuss the morning,  
>When it comes.<br>Cause I know that the rising sun,  
>Ain't no good for me.<br>Cause you'll have to leave.  
>Gonna make the most of every mile.<br>Do anything to make your smile,  
>Land on my lips .And get drunk on your kiss.<br>The clock on the dash,  
>Says 3:35.<br>There's plenty of gas,  
>And the night's still alive<em>

_You got your hands up,  
>You're rocking in my truck.<br>You got the radio on,  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<br>You're looking so damn hot.  
>And I don't know what road we're on,<br>Or where we've been from starrin' at you.  
>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.<em>

_You got your hands up,  
>You're rocking in my truck.<br>You got the radio on,  
>You're singing every song.<br>I'm set on cruise control.  
>I'm slowing loosing hold of everything I got.<br>You're looking so damn hot.  
>And I don't know what road we're on,<br>Or where we've been from starrin' at you.  
>Girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.<em>

_No I don't want this night to end"_

Cat switched to the middle seat and she curled up next to me; that is probably my favorite thing about having a truck. It was dark out now and getting cold. I rolled the windows up and reached behind me to get a blanket. I put it around her and she snuggled even more into me. I kissed the top of her head and then went back to paying attention to the road. I could feel Cat asleep on my side and I smile to myself. I don't want this night to end!


	2. Terrible Things

**This is probably one of my favorite songs ever. If you don't know it, you really need to listen to it before you read this. But I guess it doesn't really matter that much. Well, here it is!**

_**Mayday Parade- Terrible Things**_

_**JADE**_

It was a rainy day. Not much to do when it rains. The rain always makes me sad; it reminds me of…her.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Cade asked me. Cade was…our…son…we…adopted him when he was just a baby. Now he is fourteen. He looks like…us…even though he is adopted. He has…her…big chocolate brown eyes, tan skin, wide breathtaking smile, and he even has one dimple that shows whenever he smiles. He looks like me with my black hair, that's about it though. It hurts me to look at him because of how much he resembles his other…mother.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart." I said and wiped away the tear that I didn't even know was there.

"But please Mom; I wanna know why you are always so sad!" Cade said and sat up next to me on the couch. I looked at him and remembered why…we…named him '_Cade'_; we named him that because it is our names together. I decided that he could know the truth; the truth about why I'm so quiet. The truth about why he will sometimes come into my room and see me crying. The truth about why sometimes when it rains, I will shut the whole world out. I began my story about…us…

_By the time I was your age  
>I'd give anything<br>To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams<br>The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

We were fourteen. I met her towards the end of eighth grade, and the second our eyes met, I knew that she would always be a part of my life. Cat was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and she always will be. They way she walked and talked like there wasn't a care in the world was the most amazing thing. We soon became best friends and my dull life was filled with joy; all because of her.

_She said, "Girl can I tell you, a wonderful thing?"  
>"I can't help but notice, you're staring at me<br>I know I shouldn't say this but I really believe  
>I can tell by your eyes, that you're in love with me"<em>

It was pouring rain outside and we were walking home from the park. Yeah we were almost seventeen and playing at the park. Cat loved to always play in the rain, and if it made her happy, I would do it with her. She said that and I knew she was right! I love her with all my heart!

"Yeah, Cat. I sure do!" I smiled proudly. She giggled and pulled me into our first kiss. Our lips molded together perfectly. I knew, right there in the pouring rain, that that is where I belong. With Cat.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things_

I looked at my son to see how he was doing. He looked fine, just a little confused.

_Now most of the time we'd had too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story that couldn't compare<em>

When we were twenty-one, our favorite thing to do was to go out and look up at the stars. We would sneak out of our apartment that we shared together and just lay in a field, looking up at the stars. She would always draw pictures with the stars and tell made up stories about them. I would try, but they were never as good as hers. We could lay out there for hours, even sleep outside. We were in love and we would spend hours curled up next to each other, telling each other how much we love them. We didn't care what the world thought of us. We were in love and nothing could break that.

_I said, "Girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I made you a present with paper and string<br>Open with care now, I'm asking you please  
>You know that I love you, will you marry me?"<em>

When we were both twenty-three, I did it. I sucked up all the courage I had and asked her the question. She cried and said yes repeatedly. We spent hours 'celebrating' and while I laid there with her fast asleep on my bare chest, I realized that I couldn't be happier. I remembered all of the amazing moments we shared together, and this one had to be my favorite. I looked at the clock once more and saw that it was 3:35am and let sleep take me. I didn't even noticed that it rained until the morning.

The wedding was soon to follow. It was outside, in the summer. There was a large white tent set up over top of the aisle. Red and black roses and petals were everywhere. As I stood at the altar wearing a beautiful black dress, I remembered all of our time spent together, and they were all leading up to this moment. When I saw Cat walking down the aisle, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped a few times. She was absolutely breathtaking. She walked toward me wearing a red dress that matched her hair perfectly. I'm pretty sure I cried when we said our vows. We smiled at each other through the whole thing. When it was time for the kiss, she surprised me by snaking her arms around my neck and pulling me to her lips. My hands took their place on her hips and our guest clapped, cheered and laughed. It was the best moment of my life. But after we broke a part, it started to rain so we all rushed to take cover. Cat and I didn't care though; we were the happiest people alive.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things  
>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray<br>That God shows you differently_

Cade was still starring and listening to every word I had to say. This is the first time that I have ever talked to him about her. He had a small smile on his face, and I'm pretty sure I did too. But my smile slowly faded.

_She said, "Girl can I tell you a terrible thing?  
>It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks<br>Please don't be sad now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"_

We were sitting inside, with our new baby boy. It was raining out and Cat had just put Cade down for bed. She sat down next to me and explained about how she had cancer. She didn't know about it for awhile, until she started feeling sick. I dropped her off at the doctors while I went to do a photo shoot. I never knew it could be this bad. I stared blankly at her, trying to process what she had just said.

_Slow, so slow  
>I fell to the ground on my knees<em>

I couldn't believe it. Our lives were perfect and not, it was just all falling apart. I never let her go though. All those nights in a hospital with her while our parents babysat Cade. I stayed by her side the whole time.

"Jadey." A soft voice spoke, waking me from my uncomfortable sleep.

"Yeah baby? What's up?" I looked at the clock; 3:30am.

"Will you come up here and hold me while I sleep?" Cat scooted over for me and I laid down with her. I still couldn't believe that this was happening. We were only 27!

"Jade, I love you with all my heart and don't ever forget that. I've spent more than half my life with you and every day I loved you even more. I know that we always talked about how we couldn't live without each other, but you're going to have to. I want you to promise to live my life for me, and I want you to raise our baby and take care of him. Baby I love you so much. Thank you for everything." Cat said, placing a loving kiss on her wife's lips.

"Baby I love you too. More than life! And I promise. Just please don't leave me! I love you so much!"I said through tears. I kissed her again and felt her go lip in my arms. "CAT NO! no baby you can't leave me! Please! I need you! I love you so much!" I screamed. A doctor must have heard me and he pulled me away. Cat was pronounced dead at 3:35am. She died with a smile on her face.

The funeral went by quickly. I didn't know what to do. My other half was gone. Just taken away from me. I had nothing. Her tomb stone read "Cat Valentine- A loving wife, best friend, and mother. Always had a smile on her face. 1984-2011"

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to risk  
>If given the choice, then I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you<br>I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things_

Cade had a tear on his cheek. He was speechless. He never knew about Cat, or his mother.

_**AN: **_**Yeah I cried while I wrote this. I really think that it is one of my best so far. Please Review.**


	3. Crazier

**I just had to do something happy after I did Terrible Things. **

**Shout out to *CatHeartsU* - I will do 'The One that Got Away' soon! Just hang in there and I'll do it next probably! Thanks for the suggestion!**

_**Taylor Swift- Crazier**_

**JADE**

Cat changed my life. She really did. I don't know what I would be without the perky redhead.

_I never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>let it take me where it wants to go  
>till you open the door there's so much more<br>i never seen it before  
>i was tryin to fly<br>but I couldn't find wings  
>but you came along and you changed everything<em>

I was always a bitch. It was just my thing. When I met Cat in 7th grade, she showed me that I didn't always have to be stuck up and rude. I wasn't used to that way of life, I was just trying to get along in school. I wasn't doing a very good job at it though; until Cat moved in a few doors down from my house. She is my wings, she made me fly. Cat showed me a different way, a way of kindness and compassion and love.

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like I'm falling  
>and I'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier_

We were laying down snuggling, and watching a movie. I was laying flat on the couch with my girl on my chest. We didn't have a care in the world; it was just us. Whenever I look at her, it feels like I'm falling; falling in love. She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes and got lost. Those chocolate brown eyes can show me all the love she has for me, all for me. She smiles and leans up to kiss me. I kiss back and we just lay around, expressing our love for each other.

_i watched from a distance as you made life your own  
>every sky was your own kind of blue<br>and i wanted to know how that would feel  
>and you made it so real<br>you showed me something that i couldn't see  
>you opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

We always stayed together, pretty much joined at the hip. During high school, Cat changed a little. In a good way. She lived every day to the fullest, and didn't care what others thought. I wanted to know how that would feel, to not care about anyone or anything. Cat helped me; she took my hand on day at school, and just kissed me in front of everyone. I was shocked at first because we hadn't come out to people yet, but I had to admit, it felt good not caring about what people had to say. You showed me, Cat, that it doesn't matter what the world thinks about me, and that I could be anything.

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like I'm falling  
>and I'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier_

That first night we made love was the best moment of my life. I looked into her eyes and I saw our future, our love, our passion. I was falling and I didn't care, because I had my little red headed lover that made me crazier every day.

_ohhhhh  
>Baby you showed me what living is for<br>i don't want to hide anymore orrrreee_

"Cat, you changed my life. I never knew what living would be like, but you showed me. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I love you baby, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Cat?" I asked her. We were walking out along the beach one night. The sun was just setting and I put my jacket around her shoulders and got down on me knee.

"Yes, Jadey! I thought you would never ask!" Cat smiled with tears in her eyes. I didn't want to hide all my love for her anymore.

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
>you make me crazier crazier<br>feels like I'm falling  
>and I'm lost in your eyes<br>you make me crazier crazier crazier  
>crazier craizer<em>

Cat, you make me crazier every time I see you.

_**AN: **_**This is for my one special girl that I got my eye on! Just wish you could know…**

**Kaitlin, you also make me crazier too babe! ;)**


	4. The One That Got Away

**This is for you CatHeartsU! Hope you enjoy.**

**Katy Perry- The One That Got Away**

**CAT**

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<br>_

I was on my way to a photo shoot. I didn't expect taking a few pictures would change my life so much. I opened the door and saw you. The most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen. You had stunning black hair, pale face and intense blue grey eyes. You introduced herself to me; your name is Jade. I saw you again and again after that first day. I often found myself sitting in your car, making out with you all night long. When my 18th birthday came around, you took me to a place, well a "_surprise_". It was a tattoo parlor. I didn't have a problem with getting a matching tattoo with you, we were in love. I chose a small heart with wings and "_C+J" _in it. You got the same thing. I knew that we were in love from that moment on; I knew that you loved me back. _  
><em> 

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>like we had a clue<br>Never plan that one day  
>I'd be losing you<br>_

You taught me how to drink. We would take beer up to your roof and just watch the stars. It was a great feeling; being up there drunk with you. You were always nicer when you got wasted. We would talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up. We would both be actresses and singers; together we would be the famous couple that everybody wanted to be. I would smile and count down the days until it could happen.

_And in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep for of promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

I just want another chance, another chance to start over and do this right. I want another chance to be your girl, to be the couple everyone wanted to be. To be us against the world again._  
><em> 

_And in another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

If I got another chance, I wouldn't let you slip through my fingers. I would hold on tight to you and never let go, because if I do, then I am nothing. It was just one thing, one little fight. It's my fault you're gone. I didn't let you explain to me that it wasn't your fault. Tori even told me one day that she was the one that kissed you and didn't let go when you tried to push her off. But when she told me, it was too late. You wouldn't answer my calls or texts and you wouldn't let me in your house to talk. It was like you just disappeared. I don't want to have to say that you were the one that got away.

_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one we got the other We made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<em>

I had a dream last night; you were in it. You were my hero, you saved me from dark and scary things. We were always together, never apart for more than a day at the most. We didn't like to be away from each other. Some nights when I couldn't sleep, you would hold me in your strong arms and softly sing me to sleep. Now, when I can't sleep, I listen to the songs you would sing me and cry myself to sleep because they never sound as good as when you did it.__

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the blues<br>Its time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<em>

I saw Tori the other day, she told me some interesting things about you. She said that you haven't dated anyone since me, and that you don't talk to many people anymore, just Trina sometimes. Trina has always been some-what nice to us, and I guess you guys guy became friends. Tori told me that you got your tattoo removed, but I don't know how she would know that…it's in a very private place. She told me that you sing down at a bar sometimes. I went downtown and saw you for the first time in 6 months. I felt like I couldn't breath when I saw you playing guitar and singing softly. You had your eyes closed and singing straight from your soul. It hurt me to see that you could sing so perfectly without me in your life while I can barely wake up in the morning knowing that I let you get away. I left before you saw me I think.__

_And in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep full of promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

I would give anything to have it be us against the world again. I miss you, Jade.

_And in another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>the one that got away  
>The one o o o o (X3)<br>The one that got away  
><em> 

I would make you stay.

_All these money can't buy me a time machine (No o o o)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (No o o o)<br>Shoulda told you what you meant to me (WO o o o)  
>Cause now i pay the price<br>_

I would give all the money in the world to go back and change the past. Nobody could ever replace you, Jadelyn. I should have told you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. Now I pay the price._  
><em> 

_And in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep for of promises  
>Be us against the world<br>_

Please give me another chance. I promise I won't mess it up this time._  
><em> 

_And in another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
><em> 

_And in another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

Jadelyn West, you were the one that got away… and I need you back.

_**AN: **_**Yeah well…there ya go! (im single and ready to mingle!)**


	5. Last Kiss

_**Taylor Swift- Last Kiss**_

**JADE**

Hey I'm Jade…yeah there isn't much you really need to know about me…other than the fact that I am the luckiest person alive.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go away?<br>Away  
><em> 

My girlfriend Cat and I just got to her house from school. It had been a really long day and all we wanted to do was to just relax. I called and ordered pizza while Cat picked out a few movies we could watch. We changed into comfy clothes and settled down on the couch. I had to borrow some clothes from Cat because I didn't bring any. She gave me a pair of short black shorts, a red tank top and a sweatshirt. The door bell rang and I went to pay for the pizza. When I got back, Cat had already had drinks set out for us.

"Mmmmmm this pizza is so good Jadey!" Cat said with her mouth full. I smiled back at her and we continued to eat in silence. When we both finished, I gave her a kiss and went to put our dishes in the sink. We spent the night watching movies cuddled up together on the couch. When it got around 1:00, we went up to her bed and put in the movie Grown Ups. We watched it in silence for a while until I felt her watching me. I looked over at her and found her looking at me, her face filled with raw emotion and passion. She scooted up closer to me and whispered in my ear;

"I love you, Jadey." She said softly.

"I love you, too." I said just as quiet. We kissed softly and fell back into a comfortable silence.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement<br>I ran off the plane_

I had to fly to a set for a movie for a few days. It was an awesome opportunity, but I was still sad about not seeing my love for three days. I remember when I told her that I was leaving, we were doing our favorite activity, cuddling.

"How would you feel if I went out of town for a few days?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I'm fine with that! Just as long as you aren't sneaking off to go see another woman! Cause that is just bad." Cat said. She was cute when she was jealous.

"No babe, I got offered a part in a movie and I have to go to Ohio for three days."

"Oh my gosh Jade! That is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed me hard and passionately.

The day I left was a sad day. I didn't want to go, I didn't want to leave my other half halfway across the country for three days.

"Baby, I don't have to go…I can stay!" I said to her at her house. I stopped by here before I left, to say goodbye.

"Jadey, don't be silly! This is an amazing chance for you to become famous! I'm not going to stand in the way of your dreams! Of your future!" Cat said.

"But Cat, you're my dreams, and I want you to be my future." I said and hugged her close to me. Cat had tears in her eyes and I had to leave.

"I have to leave now babe, I'll be back before you even know I left. I love you Kitten." I promised her.

"I love you too Jadey." Cat said and stood up on her tip toes to kiss me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and tangled them in my hair. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and held her close to me. I had this bad feeling in my stomach telling me to not let go. I could tell that Cat didn't feel right either, but I broke away anyways; broke apart from the last kiss we may ever share together.

"I love you, Cat. I'll call you when my plane lands." I told her.

"Love you too Jadey! I'm going over to Tori's house now! Have a safe trip!" Cat said and hugged me one last time.

It started to rain as I got to the airport. I had just sat down on the plane when my phone rang. It was Tori franticly telling me something about Cat being in a car crash. My Cat. My future. My love. I ran off the plane as fast as I could. I ignored all the shouting workers and people. None of that mattered.

_That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<em>

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, like it was trying to break out of my chest. I could still feel your arms around me._  
><em> 

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><em> 

Cat was in the hospital, and I wasn't even allowed to see her yet. She is still in ICU. I am just curled up in a ball on the ground. I put on her clothes that she let me where the other day. They still smell like her. I still can't believe what happened. Some dumbass was texting while driving and didn't even see her walking on the sidewalk. She was waiting at the corner to cross the road and he just came smashing through and hit her. After he hit her, he swerved into a poll and got a few broken bones. I don't even feel bad for him at all. He hit MY CAT at a speed of 45mph! The speed limit is only 25mph! The hospital didn't tell me much about her condition, just that she has many broken bones, severe blood loss, and head trauma. It's not looking too good for her…but I know she can pull through. Cat is the strongest person I know.

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<br>_

One time, Cat dragged me to one of Tori's parties. I didn't want to go, but I saw how excited she was and decided to go just to make her happy. She walked through the front door and the party got more exciting. Cat started to dance and all eyes were on her. She is just THAT amazing. Cat asked me to dance with her and I just rolled my eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a more private place and we danced. She was all smiles and I even smiled a little. It had to be one of my favorite things we ever did. We danced together all night long until the party ended. I did it just to make her happy. I would do anything to make her happy again, to make her smile, but I don't know if I will ever get the chance to.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>_

I was nervous the first time I brought her home to meet my father. My father hates everything about me, and he doesn't even know I'm a lesbian. To my surprise, my dad loved Cat. They got along and I even saw my father smile. It was a different sight to see, but a nice one.

Cat would sometimes just walk quietly with her hands in her pockets. It was nice sometimes, just us deep in our own thoughts. She always looked adorable with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets, I would just want to hold her and cuddle.

My favorite moments were those little spontaneous moments when I would be talking and Cat would just press her lips to mine. It always gave me butterflies whenever she would do that. I never once got annoyed with her doing that. I loved it.

"So Cat, I was wondering if somebody was eaten by a shark…mmhp" Cat had just leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Just randomly and spontaneous! That is a reason why I love the little red head and I can't lose her.

_And I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><em> 

I cried myself to sleep. I don't want there to ever be a last kiss with her. I never imagined that we would end like this. Her name is all I can seem to say.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
><em> 

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As I sat in the hospital, I looked through all the pictures of us. I remembered all the nights that I would lay awake, just watching her sleep. She always looked like a perfect and peaceful little angle whenever she slept. I just sat there remembering all of our good times we've had together.

"Cat Valentine?" A nurse called out. I stood up.

"I'm here for Cat." I said. She looked at me and looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm her girlfriend! Can you just tell me how she is already!" I didn't mean to snap. It just sorta…came out.

"Well yes," The nurse looked taken aback for second and then continued. "Cat was in ICU for two days and doctors did all they could to save her, but she is still in a coma. We couldn't seem to wake her up and her vitals are dropping dangerously fast."

I fell back into my chair and let out a sob.

"C-can I see her?"

"Yes honey, follow me." The nurse lead me back to room 158 and stopped outside the door. "If you need anything, just push the call button." She said and walked away.

I waited outside of her door knowing that on the other side of this door was my lover, who was barely alive and slipping away even more every second. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened the door and slowly opened my eyes. The sight before me made my heart shatter into a million little pieces. There was my little perky girlfriend covered in bandages and casts with cuts and scrapes all over her face. There was a large white bandage wrapped around her head. I took a shaky breath and walked closer to her. I sat careful down on the bed and grabbed her soft hand.

"Cat, honey, I'm here. It's me, Jade. Don't be scared anymore." I said softly. She did nothing. Just laid there. I cried silently to myself and rubbed her hand with my thumb. I knew I was losing her, and I didn't know if I would ever get her back. I leaned up over her and brushed a strand of red hair away from her face. I slowly and gently pressed my lips softly to hers, hoping that it wouldn't be our last kiss. I pulled back instantly when I heard the heart monitor speed up. I saw her eyes start to flutter open and she looked at me.

"Jadey, what happened?" She asked.

"You came back to me Cat! Oh my gosh you scared me! I love you so much baby! So much!" I said and kissed her again and again. A nurse came in here and gasped and walked back out. She came back in here with a doctor and he looked surprised too. The doctor had to run a few more tests on Cat, so I went to wait in the hall with the nurse.

"What happened in there was a miracle. We only let you in because we knew that she wouldn't last any longer than a few minutes and we wanted you to spend those last few minutes with her. You are a very lucky girl, you both are." The nurse said. I knew every word she said was true; I am a very lucky girl.

_**AN: **_**well I cut some lyrics out so it would make more sense! I loved this chapter! Hope you did too! Let me know and suggest some songs!**


	6. Do I

**So this is for Jeremy Shane. Thank you for suggesting a song! Hope you enjoy.**

**CAT**

Jade and I have been dating for 6 months in secrecy. We started dating in the summer and it was amazing. We could be careless and do whatever we want. Now it's different though. We have to be sneaky and be careful about what we do. I don't know why, it's just what Jade wants to do. We have grown apart a lot and I don't like it. It seems like she doesn't like me anymore. Some days we don't even talk or look at each other. I haven't told her how I feel about this yet. I don't want to make her mad.

Everyone is invited to Kariokie Dokie **(AN: I think that's what it's called…) **and I'm going. I wonder if Jade will be there. Sometimes I forget that she is even my girl friend. When we do talk, we are always hiding and running from curious eyes. Every day I see her in class and at lunch, and I know the rules; don't sit next to her because people might get ideas. I don't like all the rules she has for us. We used to be so carefree and open. I feel like she doesn't even care if we don't talk all day. We sneak in the bathroom sometimes and kiss, but it's like she is just doing it to be nice. There isn't any passion or love in it. I don't know what to do; should I give up or not?

I walked over to Tori's house and we would go together. When we got there, I saw Jade. All of my friends were already there and sitting at a table. I sat next to Jade and ignored the looks she gave me. I made pointless small talk with Tori and Jade went to get a drink.

"Wow, your hair is so sexy." A girl I didn't know said to me, running her hands through my hair.

"Uhmmm…th-thanks!" I said nervously. Jade always told me to never talk to strangers.

"My name is Ashley. What's your name?" The girl said to me.

"I'm Cat!" I said quickly. Ashley sat down in Jade's seat, continuing to touch my hair. I was getting really nervous, but then I saw Jade walk up.

"Hey bitch! Get your hand out of my friend's hair and get your ass out of my seat." Jade said rudly. Ashley gave Jade a dirty look and walked away.

"Thank you, Jade! She was really…"

"Yeah yeah I don't care." Jade cut me off and continued talking to Beck. I saw her give me an apologetic look but I ignored it and stood up. I walked over to where the DJ was and told him what song I would like to sing.

"Alright everybody, we got one fine young lady wanting to sing a song! Give it up for Cat Valentine! She is gonna be singing "Do I" by Luke Bryan!" The guy announced. I picked up a microphone and walked up on stage. I stared into Jade's eyes and began to sing.

"_Baby what are we becoming  
>It feels just like we're always running<br>Rolling through the motions every day  
>I can lean in to hold you, or act like I don't even know you<br>Seems like you could care less either way  
>What happened to that girl I used to know<br>I just want us back to the way we were before  
><em> 

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
>Baby, do I<br>_

_Remember when we didn't have nothing  
>But a perfect simple kind of loving<br>Baby those sure were the days  
>There was a time our love ran wild and free<br>Now I'm second guessing everything thing I see  
><em> 

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
>Baby, do I<br>_

_Still give you what you need  
>Still take your breath away<br>Light up the spark like I did, baby do I  
><em> 

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby  
>Does the site of me wanting you drive you crazy<br>Do I have your love, am I'm still enough  
>Tell me don't I, or tell me do I baby<br>Give you everything that that you ever wanted  
>Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely<br>Do I just need to give up and get on with my life  
><em> 

_Tell me baby do I get one more try  
>Do I, baby do I"<em>

I sang my heart out, and I sang my true feelings. I never once stopped looking into Jade's eyes the whole time is was singing and she starred back at me the whole time. I walked of the stage with tears in my eyes and I was almost to the door, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I already knew whose arms they were, and it felt great to be back in her arms. I turned around, expecting to get yelled at, but instead, I felt a pair of lips crashing into mine. I was shocked but I kissed back with passion. We broke apart and I rested my head on Jade's shoulder.

"Baby, I didn't know that you felt that way. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It's my fault that we were broken apart. But please Cat, give me another chance! I want this more than anything. Please! I love you so much baby." Jade pleaded. I reached up and pulled her back down to my lips. I let the kiss speak for us.

"I love you too, Jadey. Can we tell people now?" I asked.

"Of course! I wanna tell the world about how much I love you Cat. You are amazing." We walked back to our table; hand-in-hand. It felt great to feel careless with Jade again.

**AN: tell me a song that you would like me to do! It helps me update faster! Tell me what you think also! Be honest, I can handle insults if you got them! So go for it!**


	7. Just a Kiss

**Sorry to everyone who requested songs; I was listening to the radio and heard this and just had to write a Cade about this! Will do requests next time!**

**Lady Antebellum- Just a Kiss**

**JADE**

Cat and I have been dating for 5 months now, and it has been the best 5 months of my life. Today is Friday, and every Friday is movie night. I had already picked out the movie and was getting my bed ready when the doorbell rang. I walked past my mirror and looked at what I was wearing; short pajama shorts and a tank top. Maybe we will make love for the first time tonight…probably not, but a girl can hope. I ran down stairs and stopped before I got to the door. I fixed my hair and made it look like I didn't care about anything when I opened the door. The second the door was opened, Cat threw herself at me and hugged me. I hugged her back for a second and then closed the door.

"Hey Jadey! Look! I brought candy and popcorn! What movie are we gonna watch!" Cat asked excitedly.

"Hey Cat. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you the movie." I had picked out Resident Evil: Afterlife, because it was one of my favorites. Plus, it wasn't too scary for Cat's sake. I grabbed her hand and was about to pull her upstairs but she wouldn't come.

"Jadey! You didn't kiss me when I came in!" Cat whined. I rolled my eyes; it was kinda our little thing to kiss each other whenever we first see each other. Stupid, I know, but it was Cat's idea.

"Well I would have if you didn't throw yourself at me when I opened the door." I said. Cat just pouted. I rolled my eyes again and kissed her. She smiled and ran upstairs to my room. I shook my head and walked up the stairs after my red headed lover.

"I'm gonna go change into my pj's! brb!" Cat skipped to my bathroom and got dressed. I put the movie in and laid down on top of the blankets. Cat came back out and jumped on top of me. She giggled, straddled my waist, and kissed me. I put my hands on her hips and she smiled. I started to run my hands up her shirt but she pulled away.

"Not tonight baby." She whispered into my ear. I sighed and pulled my hands off her. "I love you, Jadelyn. I'm just not ready yet." I just nodded and she rolled off me. She looked guilty and I felt bad for making a move on her.

"Hey Kitten, look at me. It don't care if you're not ready to go all the way yet. It's ok. I don't care because I love you with all my heart." I said to her. She smiled and kissed me softly.

"I love you too Jadey." We watched the movie cuddled up close together. When it ended, we just laid in silence until Cat said;

"Jade I'm scared."

"Babe, don't worry. I'll protect you. Besides, zombies are not real anyway." I said.

"But I can't sleep now."

"Well what do you want me to do about that?"

"Sing me to sleep?"

"Really Cat?" I rolled my eyes and she nodded. I thought of the perfect song and began to sing softly to her;

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<br>_

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<br>_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right  
><em> 

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>No, I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><em> 

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
><em> 

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby, I'm alright,  
><em> 

_Ooh, let's do this right,  
>Just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight"<em>

When I ended, she was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed her head and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Well hope you enjoyed. Review songs you would like me to do! And I'm sorry but I probably won't be able to update as much since school starts tomorrow. well thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

**Oh! And shout out to CatHeartsU- thanks for being so nice and great! I love getting reviews from you! And no, you don't review too much! I love every time I see that you reviewed my stories! It just makes my day! Well…THANKS!**


	8. Anywhere But Here

**Well, here it is!**

**POV: JADE**

I painfully walked into the school and made my way to my locker. I could feel pain shooting through my body with every step I took. I made it to my locker and lifted my arm to open it. I instantly put it back down because of the sharp pain stabbing me. Snapshots of last night flashed through my mind and I closed my eyes, trying to forget it. I heard light footsteps approaching me and I turned to look at whoever it was. I saw Cat starring at me with big, curious eyes.

"What?" I said.

"What's wrong Jadey? You look like you're in pain." Cat said quietly. Cat is my secret love. We haven't told anyone yet. She doesn't know about what happens when I go home…

"It's nothing Cat."

_Tonight is the one thing left  
>And I haven't said it yet<br>I'm falling and the writing's on the wall_

I slowly walked home. I wish I could go anywhere else, but I know that I have to protect my younger sister, Onyx. My dad abuses us because he thinks we are a waste of time and life. Last night was awful. He tried to kill us with is bare hands, but I wouldn't let him touch Onyx. That made him furious and take all of his anger out on me. With every hit and kick he sent into me, I felt myself dying a little inside. I made it to my house and saw my dad. I stood taller and walked into his wrath.__

_Today was misery  
>And I just can't believe this happened<br>And I finally broke down  
>(I finally broke down)<br>She held on to my heart  
>But now my only star is falling<br>And it's burning to the ground  
>Now I'm crying out<br>_

Everything is black. I can feel something pulling on my arm and I struggle to open my eyes. I got them open, but closed them instantly from the bright light. I felt like I couldn't move. I felt like I was being suffocated. I opened my eyes and saw red. Cat is looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"C-cat what, what is going on?" I struggled to say. She let out a sob and I heard sirens distantly coming towards my house. I got up and started to fall but Cat caught me. I got to my feet and looked around the house. It was trashed; chairs and tables were turned over and the wall was covered in some red liquid. I saw something on floor across the room. my breath stopped as I raced over to it. I dropped to my knees and saw Onyx on the ground; dead. I rolled her over and saw her bruised and bloodied face. I felt for a heartbeat and found none. I screamed. Cat held me close to her and I felt myself slip back into the darkness.

Beep-beep-beep-beep

I opened my eyes to see what that annoying noise was. It was all white and it hurt my eyes but I kept them open. I saw Cat sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Hey, Cat." I said weakly.

"Jade! Oh my gosh Jade!" She said through tears and hugged me. I moved over so she could lay next to me.

"Cat…what happened?" I asked.

"Jade…I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer and I got worried! I thought that you were doing drugs or something! So I ran over to your house and the door was open and your dad's car was gone! Jade it was horrible! I saw Onyx and you on the floor and I ran over to Onyx and checked for a pulse but found none. I called the cops and then ran over to you. Jade, I thought I lost you. I found your pulse and tried to wake you up." Cat said slowly with tears falling down her face. I felt like I was falling. I broke down and sobbed into Cat's shoulder as she comforted me.

_Secret love, my escape  
>Take me far, far away<br>Secret love, are you there?  
>Will you answer my prayer?<br>Please take me anywhere but here  
>Anywhere but here<br>_

"Cat, I can't take it anymore. Everything I see reminds me of her! Please, help me." I begged her. I pulled her into my car.

"Jade, look at me." She cupped my cheek and made me look at her. "Let's just get away for a few days. Just you and me…alone." She whispered the last word. I turned the car on and just drove.

_You're all I've got right now  
>No one else figures out this feeling<br>And how lonely it can get  
>(How lonely it can get)<br>These words can cut right through  
>'Cause all along I knew you're sorry<br>But you haven't said it yet  
>But I won't forget<br>_

I was laying in the bed at the hotel we are staying at. She crawled up next to me and just watched me think. She hasn't said anything about that night, but I know that she is just as sad as I am. She held me in her soft arms and I cried.

_Secret love, my escape  
>Take me far, far away<br>Secret love, are you there?  
>Will you answer my prayer?<br>Please take me anywhere but here  
><em> 

We went back to Hollywood and I felt a little better. We came out to our friends about our relationship and they accepted us. She is slowly starting to take me away from this horrible world. Every time she smiles, I can feel myself slipping more and more into 'us'. When we are together, I don't notice all the horrible things because she makes everything better and brighter.

_When we're together  
>Thoughts of her disappear<br>If I fell to pieces  
>You'll heal this pain I feel<br>_

Those nights when I wake up in a cold sweat, dreaming about Onyx, Cat holds me and puts my broken pieces back together. She makes me feel better.

_Secret love, my escape  
>Take me far, far away<br>Secret love, are you there?  
>Will you answer my prayer?<em>

My secret love came and saved me from this horrible place.

**AN: hoped you enjoyed! And OMG MY BIG PROFORMANCE IS TOMORROW! I get to be the damn bunny. REVIEW! :)**


	9. Ours

**Hey! Look who is back! Sorry for the wait…but I have a life outside of Fanfiction and right now, my life is filled with drama and love! Not a very good mix…oh and how could I forget auditions for the big musical are soon! So sick of friend drama. I just want one best friend. Just one! I just wish for a friendship and love like CADE. Lol I wrote this while I was getting a spray tan! :)**

**Taylor Swift- Ours**

**POV: CAT**

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of my sleeping girlfriend. I smiled and kissed her nose softly so I wouldn't wake her. Jade looks so peaceful when she sleeps! I sat up and my bones cracked loudly as I stretched. I let out a tired yawn and hopped out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like the walking dead! Uhg, that means I should probably take a shower. I looked at my shower, then looked back at where my beautiful sleeping girlfriend lay. Should I skip work today and just go back to sleep? As tempting as that sounds, I know that I have to go to work. I sighed and got in the shower. When I was finished, I dried my hair and threw it in a messy pony tail. I put on a little bit of makeup and walked back into our bedroom. I watched Jade sleep for a second and then went back to looking for clothes. I got dressed and was ready to leave, but a voice stopped me.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" a very sleepy voice said. I smiled and jumped onto the bed; landing on my girlfriend.

"Hehe I was going to kiss you but I didn't want to wake you up! I know you had a long night filming last night…" Jade cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I straddled her waist and kissed her lovingly; running my hands threw her dark, thick hair. She pulled away and looked at the clock.

"I love you babe! Now go," Jade smacked my butt. "You're gonna be late!"

"But I don't wanna go to work! Can't I just stay here all day with you? Please!" I begged. Jade gave me a serious look and I stood up.

"Just think, the sooner you go to work, the sooner you can come home from work!" Jade said and I pecked her on the lips.

"Ok bye Jadey! I love you too!" I said and I walked out of our house. I walked to my car and got in. I do not feel like going to work today.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<br>_

I skipped into the large office building and ran over to the elevator. Usually I would take the stairs, but I was running late today. I ran into the elevator and it was pretty full. I was smiling but when I looked around, I realized that I was the only person smiling. Everyone else looked like they would rather jump off a bridge. I felt awkward and I wish Jade was here with me. She would make things better by making fun of the lifeless looking people. She would probably even say it to their faces! I laughed a little as I pictured Jade insulting the old lady next to me.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothin' else to do  
>The jury's out and my choice is you, so...<br>_

I skipped out of the elevator and went over to my desk. I looked at the pictures of me and Jadey all over my desk and I smiled. I sat down and looked at the person in the desk next to me. She rolled her eyes and gave me a dirty look. Everyone here hates me. I don't understand why! I try to be nice to them and talk to them but all they do is ignore me. I work here in the office when there aren't any movie roles for me. It's a good thing to have a second job so I can help Jadey pay the bills. The people here judge me because I am a lesbian and I don't like it. I don't care if they don't like the fact that I'm dating Jadey because I love her with all my heart.

_"Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours"  
><em> 

Jade always sings that to me because it makes me feel better. I love hearing her voice and when she sings that verse; it's like she is reassuring me that everything will get better. I love how she treats me. Jade doesn't treat me like I'm some kind of lesbian freak like the people from my work, or like some crazy air-headed chick like the people from high school. Jade treats me like I'm a princess. She gives me anything I could ever want; and more! I love her so much.

_You never know what people have up their sleeve  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lipgloss smiles  
>But I don't care, cause right now you're mine, and you'll say...<br>_

I remember when we went to the mall together one time and we saw one of Jade's ex girlfriends. I was extremely jealous when I laid eyes on her. She was perfect. She was the perfect height; not too tall and not too short. She had long curled brown hair and big beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were perfectly layered with pink sparkly lipgloss. Her body was even perfect! She walked up to us in a store and 'accidentally' bumped into Jade. She made my stomach hurt as she giggled and flirted with MY Jadey. I grabbed Jade's hand and she hugged me close.

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Cat." Jade said lovingly. I watched the perfect girl fall apart a little but she quickly composed herself.

"Oh how nice to meet you." She said coldly to me and gave me a glare. I scooted back into Jade more and she held me tighter.

"Well. Nice seeing you again. Bye." Jade said rudely and walked away. Ignoring the girl when she said she would call her. I smiled at Jade and we walked away. I still can't believe that she turned away that perfect girl just to be with me. This love is ours.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours  
><em> 

I snapped out of my short daydream and did some paperwork. I looked at the pictures of us and I couldn't wait till I could go home to my love!

_And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong  
>And your hands are tough but they are where mine belong<br>And I'll fight there doubt and give you faith, with this song for you_

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos, will be ignored  
>Cause my heart is yours<br>_

I looked at another picture and found myself getting lost in the memory. It was taken in my parents' backyard on a sunny afternoon. I wanted Jade to meet my parents. At first she was really nervous, but then I convinced her to just do it already. We went into my house and we sat down on the couch, waiting for mom and dad to get home. When they did, we all had a nice dinner in the backyard.

"Mom, Dad, I think you should know that…" I froze up. I didn't know if I could come out to my parents about Jade and I dating. I felt Jade grab my hand and hold it in her soft yet strong hand. "I want you to know that I am dating Jade."

My parents froze for a second, but then they smiled and I felt so happy. My father would always joke around with me about Jade. A lot of the times it was about her tattoo of a cat on her wrist. I would just smile and roll my eyes.

__

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high, the waters rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

I looked at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. I threw all of my stuff in my bad and ran down the stairs. I ran to my car and drove home as fast as I could. I saw that Jade's car was still in the drive way so that meant that she is home! I ran to the front door and unlocked it. I threw it open and was hit with the smell of dinner cooking. I smiled and ran to the kitchen; kicking off my shoes in the process. I stopped when I got to the door way and saw my beautiful girlfriend with her back towards me, cooking dinner. I snuck up and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She jumped a little in surprise and turned to face me.

"You are so lucky that I had just put down the knife because I probably would've accidentally stabbed you! You scared me!" I giggled and stood on my tippy toes, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. This love is ours and nobody can take that away.

**AN: yeah well. Review. All I want is one best friend! Is that too much to ask for! I have tons and tons of friends…just not a best friend! Help! What should I do!** Leave a comment or PM me…PLEASE! Im desparate!


	10. Perfect Two part 1

**Well I came across this song when I was looking up another song for the songfics and I fell in love with it! Best love song I have ever heard! And I still want a best friend! This is super long so I split it into a few parts. Lots of fluff! Enjoy!**

**Auburn: Perfect Two, part 1**

**CAT POV**

As I dance around in my over priced white dress with the love of my life, I can't help but smile and think about how this all came to be.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

"JADEY!" I screamed from the couch at my girlfriend in the kitchen.

"What?" She yelled back. I cringed a little but shook it off.

"I'm hungry! Will you make me lunch?" I asked. I turned around to look at her and give her my best puppy dog look.

"Uhg fine! But push pause on the movie! I don't wanna miss it." Jade said and started looking through the cupboards in my kitchen. I pushed pause on the movie and pulled up Facebook on my phone while I waited for Jadey. A few minutes later, Jade came in and sat a plat on my lap. I looked down and saw a sandwich, some chips and a cookie. I picked up the cookie first but Jade took it away from me.

"JADEY! Give it back!" I said.

"Nope, you gotta eat your lunch first and then you can have your cookie!" Jadey said. She is so mean!

"Fine." I said and sat back, defeated. I picked up my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and took a bite. Yum it was really good! I smiled at Jade.

"Hey." I said.

"Uhm…hey Cat…" Jade said, confused.

"Guess what!" I said.

"I don't…" Jade started to say.

"I LOVE YOU!" I said and kissed her. We broke apart giggling.

"Cat, you taste like jelly." Jadey said.

"And you taste like peanut butter!" I said, licking my lips. We smiled and continued to watch our movie. I pulled out my phone and posted a new status on Facebook. **Jade West, you can be my peanut butter to my jelly! :) – Cat**

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

"Come on Jadey! It's easy!" I yelled from the top of the tree.

"No Cat! I hate climbing trees! Get down from there before you fall and hurt yourself!" Jadey yelled at me from the ground.

"No it's amazing up here! Please just come up and look!" I begged her. She looked thoughtful for a second and then she kicked off her combat boots.

"Gosh Cat, the things I do for you!" She said as she began to climb. I smiled and scooted over so she would have room to sit. We she got up next to me, I threw my arms around her and hugged her; almost causing both of us to fall. "Cat. Let go. I am not in the mood to fall 15 feet to the ground." I let go and grabbed onto a branch. I was still smiling at her and she flashed me a small and shy smile.

"You should smile more often. Your smile is beautiful." I said softly, looking her in the eyes. She slowly leaned in and softly pressed her lips to mine. Every time she is near me, I get tons of butterflies in my tummy and they never go away. We broke apart and she flashed me a real smile; and my butterflies went crazy.

_**You can be the captain  
>And I can be your first mate<strong>_

We were doing a play in school and it was about pirates! Jadey got the part as the captain and I was just an average crew member. Tori got casted as the captain's first mate and I was really jealous. They always have to run lines together and they are always together in the scenes. Jadey always tells me how much she hates Tori, but I can't help but be a little jealous. Tori is such a flirt and she is always flipping her hair around and smiling at my Jadey.

"Hey Jadey! Do you wanna catch a movie with me tonight?" I asked my girlfriend in between scenes.

"Sorry Cat, but Jade and I have to run lines tonight." Tori said with a flirtatious smile, reaching out to touch Jade's arm. Jade moved away from her and put her arm around me.

"Yes Kitten! I would love to go to the movies with you!" Jade said, smiling at me. She leaned down and kissed me. I think Tori ran away…but I couldn't really tell.

_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

I went through my closet again. There has to be something to wear! I need the perfect outfit. Jadey called me earlier, asking if I want to go on a date with her. I freaked out and said yes. It's gonna be our first real date and I can't find the perfect outfit! I decided on the skinny jeans and tank top that I had laid out on my bed. I ran down stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I threw open the door and saw my lovely girlfriend, looking as beautiful as ever in a dark blue tank top and black skinny jeans. She smiled and I gave her a big hug.

"Wow Cat…you look…beautiful!" Jade said. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed me back passionately and pushed me up against a wall. I tangled my hands in her curled black hair and she had her hands on my hips. Our bodies were pressed up against each other and I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan while her tongue explored my mouth. We broke apart breathing heavily. Jade kissed my neck and I shivered.

"Hmmmm…maybe we should skip the date…" Jade whispered in my ear.

"No Jadey. It took me hours to get ready and I really wanna go on our date!" I said, pushing her away. She whined a little and then took my hand.

"Alright. Let's do this!" She said while pulling me out of my house. I got in her car and turned the radio on.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." She said simply. "Just close your eyes and we will be there soon."

I did as she said and closed my eyes. I felt her hold my hand and I smiled. After about 20 minutes, I felt the car turn off and Jade let go of my hand.

"Ok babe, you can open your eyes now." Jade said. I slowly opened my eyes and almost cried. Jade had set up a blanket under a big tree on the beach! I think I see a picnic basket too! I jumped out of the car and ran over there. Jade was soon to follow me. I sat down on the blanket and she sat next to me.

"Jade, this is amazing! I love you so much!" I said and threw myself at her, causing us to both fall on the ground.

"Haha I'm glad that you like it. There is something else for you." Jade said as she reached inside the basket. She pulled out a rose and handed it to me. I took it and saw that it wasn't an ordinary rose; it was made out of duct tape! **(AN: I make tons of duct tape things but most of my friends like the roses the best. I gave some to the people I really like and they loved it! You should check it out!) **

"I hope you lik…" I cut Jade off with a kiss.

"I love it!" I said. We ate and talked for awhile. I am having a great time! It started to get dark and Jade pulled me closer to her. Jade sat on the blanket and I sat in her lap. I rested my head on her shoulder and I felt chills run through my body as she hugged me closer to her.

"I love you Jadey." I said.

"I love you too, Kitten." Jadey said.

_**You can be the hero  
>And I can be your sidekick<strong>_

I ran down the hallway in my new costume I made. I was Cat woman! Hehehehe she is my favorite super hero! I was running past Jade's locker and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled while giggling. the person put me down and I turned around to see Jadey! "Hey Jadey!"

"Hey Kit Cat. What are you doing?" Jade asked me, kissing me softly.

"Oh look. It's the hero and the bad guy." Tori said as she walked by. She ran away before Jade could do anything too harmful.

"You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick." Jade said and kissed me again.

_**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**_

"Jadey?" I asked quietly while we laid in my bed, snuggling.

"Yeah Cat?" She said.

"Why do you like me?" I asked quietly, nervously picking at her shirt.

"Well there are a lot of reasons why. I love everything about you, Cat. You're amazing."

"You really think so?"

"Of course Kitten. Why are you asking this?" She asked, confused.

"I'm just worried that you will stop liking me and move on." I said.

"That would never happen. I love you." Jade ended the sentence with a kiss.

**AN: Well there was the first part of the song! Hope you enjoyed! Review or I'll take my sweet time posting the next chapter! Probably will be 3 or 4 parts. Review.**


	11. You Belong With Me

**So I am video chatting my gorgeous girlfriend! Hehe be jealous :P**

**POV: CAT**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor like I do_

I watched as Jade walked down the street talking on the phone. She looked mad about something and yelled at whoever she was talking to. It was probably her girlfriend, Tori. All they ever do is fight. Tori just doesn't understand Jade's sense of humor like I do! I have been her friend for almost all my life!

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

I went over to Jade's house for our weekly sleep over tonight! Tori isn't happy about it and Jade is just ignoring her texts and constant calls. I smiled because that meant that she wanted to hang out with me, even if her girlfriend didn't like it! Jade turned on old rock music and I smiled and we talked aimlessly. I could talk to Jade for hours and never get tired of listening to her voice. Tori doesn't understand all the things Jade has been through.

"Hey Jadey, can I tell you something?" I asked quietly while we lay on the couch facing each other.

"What's up, Kitten?" She says, just as quietly. I blushed when she used my nickname that she gave me.

"Well…I kind of…" I started to say nervously. She looked me in the eyes and brushed my hair out of my face, letting her hand linger near my face long than needed. "Jade, I am in"

I was rudely interrupted by Jade's phone ringing loudly. She sighed loudly and looked annoyed while reaching for her phone. She took one look at the screen and then quickly look her battery out. She placed her phone on the table behind me. She had her chest in my face while she was reaching around me and I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't moan. When she laid back down, she left her arm around my waist.

"Sorry about that. So what were you saying?" She said.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Jade." I said and sighed.

"Ok. Goodnight Kitty." She said and kissed my cheek.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<em>

I walked into school with Jade. She drove us to school after we woke up from our sleep over. Tori saw us and ran over to Jade, throwing her arms around her neck. Jade gave me an apologetic look over her shoulder and lightly hugged her back. I walked away with tears in my eyes. I heard yelling and turned around, only to see Tori, in her short skirt and tank top, yelling at my best friend. Jade just rolled her eyes and walked away.

I've asked Jade many times why she stays with her. Every time she says, "I'm just waiting for the right person to come along." I wanted to scream and pull out my hair when she told me that. I am sick of waiting for her to realize that I am the one for her!

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<em>

Jade drove us home today looking sad. I asked her what's wrong but she just gave me a sad look. It broke my heart to see her like this but I didn't really know what to do.

"Do you want to go to the park with me when we get home?" Jade asked me.

"Of course! I can't wait!" I said, getting really excited. Once we got to her house, we walked down the street to the park. I looked over at her. She was walking down the street next to me and I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

"Cat! Watch out!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the path of the oncoming car.

"Oh my gosh! You saved my life! Thank you!" I said. I know she didn't really save my life but I said it anyways. She just smiled and we continued walking, holding hands. We came up to a bench and she pulled me down next to her. She placed her arm around my shoulders and I cuddled into her. I wonder if she notices how easy this is. Just us together. I've seen how her and Tori are. Jade doesn't even attempt to be sweet or cuddly with her.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Tori! Who else would I be talking about silly!" I giggled, a forced giggle.

"No."

"What?" I asked, surprised. She just looked at me and smiled, leaning her head on top of mine.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>

We walked back to her house once the sun went down, holding hands and just enjoying the cool breeze against our skin. We were talking and laughing together. I love seeing her smile. Her smile shines brighter than the sun and I would do anything just to keep that smile on her face. Jade doesn't smile much now. Tori never makes her smile like I do.

Jade never admits to how Tori makes her feel. She says that she is fine but I think that she forgets that I have know her all my life and I know when she is lying.

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me"<em>

I sang as loud as I could and with all the passion I could give. Why can't Jade see that I have always been here for her?

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me. <em>

After singing, I laid down in my bed and drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later by someone banging on my door. I crawled out of bed and looked out the window to make sure that it wasn't a murderer trying to break in. It was Jade! I ran down the stairs and opened the door for my best friend. She just looked at me, but didn't say anything. I opened my arms and she walked into them, hugging me close to her. We walked up to my room and climbed into my bed.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I broke up with Tori." Jade said simply.

"Oh…I'm so sorry J-" She cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.

"I broke up with her because I love you. Cat, you belong with me." Jade said, leaning in closer to me. Our breath mingled and I got sick of the space between our lips. We closed the gap and all of my nerves exploded. I had fireworks going off in my head and I couldn't get enough of her. We continued to kiss until I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"I love you, Cat. Sweet dreams." Jade whispered in my ear as she held me close to her.

"Goodnight Jadey! I love you more!" I said and buried my head into her chest.

"I love you most" Jade whispered.

**So yeah! Haha I love my baby girl so much! REVIEW!**


	12. Part 1

**Well everyone, I'm back. I haven't had time to write because of school and sports. I also broke both my thumbs during my soccer season so that has definitely slowed down my writing. **

**Oh and I'm also single. My nine month relationship with Arianator17 has ended, leaving me kinda sad. She is writing a great story about love, I suggest you read it! We are still friends and I am happy about that.**

**I am sorry about the long wait! Here is the next songfic. (oh and ****nothing**** in this story actually happened in real life…haha) Kinda OOC. And pretty long…haha**

**The song has not been decided yet…haha**

**Part 1**

**POV JADE**

46…47…48…

I felt the muscles in my shoulders and back start to burn.

49…50!

I collapsed on the cool ground to catch my breath. I had never had an extreme about of upper body strength, and 50 push-ups was a challenge.

"Ms. West?" My assistant, Trina, said to me.

"Trina, how many times have I told you that it is ok to call me Jade?" I said to the beautiful young brunette. I sat up to reach my water bottle and caught her eyeing my shirtless abdomen. Damn, I hope she doesn't try anything stupid…I would hate to have to fire her.

"Sorry Ms…I mean Jade. I was just coming to tell you that you have a photo shoot in an hour. and don't forget about going to Virginia for your movie rehearsals!" Trina said, glancing at her iPad that she kept my schedule on.

"Alright, thank you for the reminders! Can you pick me up some candy? I'll need all the sugar I can get for the busy week." I asked her. I had a brief memory of when I used to burn candy and sweets as a child. I blamed them for giving my teeth cavities.

"Sure thing! I'll see you at the airport." Trina said and turned around, tapping away on her iPad. "Oh and Ms. West"

I rolled my eyes, for the 2 years she has worked for me; she never would call me Jade, no matter how many times I asked her.

"You're aunt called. I could probably arrange a flight for you to see her if you would like."

"Oh it's ok. I'll just give her a quick call after I take a shower. Bye Trina." I said, picking up a towel and heading for the bathroom.

Once inside, I stood under the water and let the hotness work away all my stress. I started to think about where I had to go after my shoot and I felt my heart go heavy.

**AGE 14**

I had everything. I had the perfect clothes, the prefect family, the perfect group of friends, the perfect body, and the perfect girlfriend. I thrived off of people's envy and jealousy. I was pretty damn conceded and a bitch to whoever pissed me off even slightly.

My girlfriend, Cat, lived in Virginia. About 400 miles away from where I was; Ohio. She was gorgeous, amazing, kind, and absolutely adorable. I never knew that I could love someone so much before in my life. She brought out the best and softest side in me. I was an idiot and would often say things without thinking that would upset her, but that never really made a difference in the love I felt for her. The bubbly red-head would always say how badly she wanted to marry me, and she even asked me to marry her once. We were young and hadn't really gotten a feel of a physical relationship yet.

After nearly a year, Cat left me. I understand why, I mean, the heart wants what the heart wants. I couldn't give her what she wanted so I tried my hardest to let her go and move on. I tried to hook up with other people, but once they tried shoving their tongue down my throat, I was done with them. I came to accept the fact that my heart would always be hers.

I started talking to one of the prettiest girls in the school and soon had her wrapped around my slim fingers. She was a nice distraction and a sweetheart. Her name was Tori.

**AGE 15**

When I was 15, my whole world turned upside down and died.

My mother and I were always extremely close. She was my best friend and pretty much my older sister. She saw right through my tough girl act and I could really be myself around her.

I was sitting with my girlfriend, Tori, and we were eating lunch. Tori was casually sitting on my lap and we were just talking with our friends. I started to trace the letters on the back of her sweatshirt. J A D E. I gave her my sweatshirt a long time ago because she was always so cold! She turned a little and brushed a piece of my black hair out of my eyes. Tori leaned down and planted a quick kiss on my lips and as she started to pull away, I held her to me, deepening the kiss.

"Awww you guys are too cute!" I heard one of my friends say and I felt Tori's lips curl into a smile. I still remember how she tasted like my sour gummy worms that she was eating. Just as my tongue was entering her mouth, my phone started to vibrate in my front pocket. Tori broke away from the kiss and started to laugh. She stood up for a second to let me get my iPhone, and then sat back down on my lap. Tori started to kiss my neck and I hopelessly tried to push her away. My attempts were useless. I gave up and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady and trying to keep Tori's hands off my chest.

"Jade? Hey I need to pick you up right now. Come outside in 3 minutes. I should be there." I checked my phone to see who was calling and it was my uncle.

"Uhm…why? I'm at school." I asked, feeling painfully confused.

"It's an emergency. I will see you in a few." Was his response and then he hung up. My phone slowly slipped out of my hand and Tori caught it before it could smash on the ground.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asked, concern written across her face.

"Uhm I guess I have to go. There is an emergency." I said, hardly processing what was happening. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I knew that something bad had to have happened, because they wouldn't just take me out of school for nothing.

"Are you ok Jade?" My best friend asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just something must have happened. I need to leave now." I stood up and Tori slid off my lap. I started to pick up my books.

"Do you want me to come with you, Jadey?" Tori asked, grabbing my arm.

"No it's ok. I'll text you later." I said and kissed her on the forehead.

I should have known by the way my uncle was avoiding eye contact and talking, that there was something seriously wrong; but nothing could have prepared me for what I later found out when we arrived at the hospital. My mother had gotten in a car crash and passed away.

I fell to my knees and couldn't feel a thing. It was like my body had turned off all of my senses. That night, I did nothing except sit on my bed with my guitar in my lap. I couldn't even bring myself to play, even though it always relieved me of stress. The room soon became dark, but I couldn't get up to turn the light on. I was frozen. I remember my aunt walking in and turning on the light. It hurt my eyes. She set a big bag of sour gummy worms in front of me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. My phone began to ring for the 5th time, and I just ignored it.

I moved in with my aunt, uncle, and my younger cousin. My aunt and uncle kept the house I grew up in so that I could still go to the same school. No matter how hard I tried, and Tori and my friends tried, I couldn't make myself happy. My new parents were very allowing when it came to having people over, my aunt really liked my girlfriend, but I can't even count how many times I cried to sleep on Tori. I knew that as long as I wasn't happy, Tori wasn't either. It was clear that she was losing sleep because of my sleepless nights. Three months after my mother passed, I broke up with Tori. It was heart breaking.

**AGE 16**

Things were getting better. My aunt and uncle had gotten me a surprise; a modeling agent. I was definitely not expecting it but didn't complain. I felt bad for not having a job and not really helping out around the house. I immediately landed a modeling contract with Victoria's Secret. I began to be the center of people's envy again and I started to feel better. Tori and I started to talk again and be just as close as we were before. Tori didn't want to go out again because I had started to attract a lot of attention from other girls.

Cat ended up messaging me, saying that she saw me in the latest swim suite catalogue. My life was starting to look up.

**AGE 17**

I had also picked up on an acting career and everything was great. I could not be more grateful for my amazing family. The only thing I was lacking was a love. I couldn't bring myself to truly love anyone. My heart still belonged to my ex girlfriend, from when I was 14. Tori held a little piece of my heart, but she was just my friend.

**PRESENT DAY (Age 18)**

The cold water snapped me out of my memories. I quickly shut the water off and grabbed my towel. I threw on a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt and ran out to the car that was waiting for me.

The photo shoot went by fast and I had plenty of time to fly back home and surprise my adoptive family. As I sat on the plane, I sent Tori a quick text asking if she had time to see me. I leaned back in my seat and fell into a peaceful sleep. I woke when I felt my phone vibrate and then something dropped to the ground. I picked it up and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. My gummy worms! I ate one and check my phone.

_I have work today and exams to study for tonight. How long are you gonna be in town? Xo –Tori_

_I wasn't planning on staying long. I was just stopping by to say hi.-Jade_

I frowned and dropped my phone. I was bummed that she couldn't hang out. I should have expected this; she is a sophomore in college and I'm technically a senior in high school.

_Come spend the night :)-Tori_

Reading the text made my stomach do a little flip. I really had to think about this though…I don't really know how much sleep she would want to be doing…

_YESS! –Jade_

Ohh…I hope that doesn't make me sound desperate…

_Haha-Jade_

There, that's better. I put my phone down and watched as the plane began to descend.

As soon as I pulled into the massive driveway that lead to the house that I spent most of my teen years in, the front door flew open and out came my fourteen year old cousin. I parked my car and ran to give him a big hug. The kid was taller than me! Over his shoulder, I saw my aunt and uncle standing at the door. I ran up to them and flew into their arms. It's only been a few weeks sense I last saw them, but it feels like it has been forever! After greetings were made, my uncle and my cousin, Chase, went to a soccer game.

"Something came in the mail for you last week." My aunt said, pushing an envelope towards me as I sat down. I didn't bother to look at it. 'Probably just fan mail' I thought, putting it in my purse. I would read it on the boring plane ride tomorrow.

"So how have you been?" I asked, taking a drink of the iced coffee she handed me.

"I have been good! I just got another one of your catalogues in the mail! Oh, and I also saw that show that you guest starred in! I had a lot of friends over and we all watched it together." I blushed as she said that. It always made me feel so good that my aunt was proud of me. "And Tori stops by often for dinner and such! I love seeing her. She is like my second daughter. Tori has gotten really pretty! Have you come back in town to try and win her heart back?" I shrugged.

"That wasn't really my intention. I just wanted to stop by before my movie starts filming. I am going to spend the night with her tonight though." I said, taking a sip of my iced coffee.

"You should have her over! We won't bother you guys! It's actually our neighborhood night out tonight and Chase is spending the night with a friend!"

"I dunno. I'll ask, but she has a lot of studying to do…"

"Just call her silly." My aunt interrupted. I rolled my eyes and texted Tori.

Before I knew it, Tori was at my house and I was pulled into a fierce hug. I hugged back just as hard. We had fun swimming in my pool, baking a cake, throwing cake batter at each other, cuddling while she studied, and then watching a movie. I felt so at home with her in my arms again, but it didn't really fill the hole in my heart. It just made me temporarily forget about it. When she fell asleep, I studied her soft features. I smiled when I realized that our pajamas were matching; short shorts and a tank top. She was gorgeous, but just not the girl I was looking for. I didn't know what I would do about going to Virginia. The place had so many memories, and I'm not sure how I feel about those memories. I slowly fell into a light and uneasy sleep.

The next morning was quiet. Tori had to leave early to get to class. She gave me a light peck on the lips, but there was nothing. No spark, no butterflies. I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, carelessly tossing my purse in the general direction of the table. It missed and dumped out all over the floor. I sighed and ran my hand through my messy dark hair. I bent down and started to push everything back into the bag. I set my bag on the table and went back to searching for breakfast. I settle on a bowl of fruit. I walked to the door that led to the backyard, but something shiny on the floor caught my eye. It was the envelope that my aunt gave me yesterday. I picked it up and walked out to the back porch. The weather felt perfect! Not too hot, and not to cold. I popped a piece of watermelon into my mouth and looked at the envelope. I had to squint a little to be able to read the fancy silver writing.

_Jadelyn West_

I quickly tore open the envelope. The curiosity was killing me! When I finally got it open, and the words on the paper were facing the right direction, I had suddenly wished that I had left the envelope on the floor. I had wished that I never came back home to visit because this letter was here. I wished that the postal system would have messed up and gave someone else this letter. Well, not really a letter; an invitation.

_**To be Continued.**_

**I haven't decided whether this will have a happy ending for Jade or not. And hell, I haven't even decided on the song for this songfic! Haha I will update soon! Any suggestions are welcome!**

**I love you babes- xoxox**


End file.
